A messenger from Sarsos
by ahappytune
Summary: Umm... my first ff. its after the tamuli - danae gets a styric governess and everything gets shaken up.
1. Prologue: A Message Arrives

It was a miserable day in Cimmura when Elessia arrived. She was riding a Peloi horse and looked thoroughly wet and grumpy. Queen Ehlana greeted her in the throne room; coldly at first, but with a lot of enthusiasm when Elessia explained that Sephrenia had sent her.

"How is darling Sephrenia? How are she and Vanion coping now that they're married? Oh no, wait until Sparhawk and Danae get here!" Like a good girl Elessia waited until the other members of the royal family arrived and then she told them how Vanion and Sephrenia were very well and happy. She paused for dramatic effect and then told them her big piece of news.

"Sephrenia... is pregnant!" Gasps echoed round the room and the only person not surprised by this was Danae. She simply looked smug and winked at her father. Once all the news was out of the way, Ehlana asked the most pressing question.

"Why are you here?"

"It's a long story. May I suggest that we sit down somewhere for the sake of everyone's comfort?"

They adjourned to a sitting room in the private wing of the palace and Elessia started to tell of how she came to be visiting.

"I'm here to apply for the position of Danae's governess. Sephrenia felt that it would be helpful in dispelling prejudice if the future queen had some passing acquaintance of the secrets; and also you never know when it might be necessary. As to how I came to be here, that's what will take a long time in the telling.

I was born in a small village in Astel. The serfs around there were more bigoted than anywhere else in the world I think. We were always on our guard and our village elders decided that as a slip of the tongue could kill us all, almost all learning was forbidden. _Especially _the secrets. Many people disliked this rule and they felt it was unfair. A school was set up in secret and we learnt how to read and write and all the rest. The only part of this decree that everyone respected was the ban on the secrets.

Like so many others, I wanted to learn, but my hunger for knowledge far surpassed the rudiments that we were taught at school. I wanted to learn everything – and everything included the secrets of Styricum. I learnt in secret from stolen texts. When my family found out, they were furious. They had their reasons and so did the rest of the village. But basically I was disowned and thrown out of my village.

I wandered for a while looking for a teacher of a good reputation. None would teach me because I had been disowned. At last I found someone who would at least listen. This was Sephrenia. After hearing my story she took me in and taught me so much. The year I spent with her and Vanion were the happiest of my life.

She heard that you were looking for a governess and that you were very particular about it. She thought I would be perfect for the job."

There was a pause for a moment and then Ehlana spoke.

"You do seem perfect for the job." She looked inquisitively at her husband. "What do you think, darling?"

He nodded and replied "We could at least try her."


	2. Chapter 1: The Schedule Gets Changed

Disclaimer: I only own Elessia. Everything else belongs to David Eddings.

AN: Tell me if you think some parts of it are bit bad, coz I haven't exactly edited any of it. Well, not properly at any rate.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Danae went to see her father the night Elessia arrived.

"Do you think she knows Father? If she does, it'd make my life so much easier – I wouldn't have to pretend to learn it all. I could even teach her things! I hope she doesn't know." Sparhawk sighed.

"Danae, do you really think that I know whether ore not Sephrenia saw fit to tell Elessia? Calm down!" There was a tentative knock at the door.

"Come in." Sparhawk called, and as Elessia entered, he winked at his daughter. "Oh hello Elessia… Danae had some things she wanted to ask you."

"That's convenient. You both being here, I mean. I was going to ask if I could talk to both of you, but you're already here. I wasn't entirely honest with you in the throne room; mainly for Ehlana's sake.

Sephrenia told me everything, and yes Danae, that means I know who you are. We thought that it would be easier for you, because you wouldn't have to pretend to learn; and easier for me because you could teach me things." Danae flung herself into Elessia's arms and covered her in kisses.

"One more thing though," Elessia continued "We have to decide each morning what we are going to spend the day 'learning'. Just in case anyone takes an interest."

AN: tell me if you think they talk too much…

Danae and Elessia slipped into a rhythm that lasted for several months. In the morning they would decide what they had 'learnt' that day, and then have philosophical discussions. In the afternoon Danae would teach Elessia all sorts of things. Mostly the secrets, but often geography or history, sometimes even diplomacy and the like.

Everything was peaceful during this time – no tournaments, hunts or even challenges. One day Elessia noticed how the days had started to drag by and how every day was the same. She went to see the Prince Consort.

"Excuse me sir. I just thought that some additions to Danae's timetable would be welcome. . ." She trailed off as he turned to face her. Thankfully he was in favour of her idea.

"Excellent, and what do you suggest?"

Sparhawk was very enthusiastic about her suggestion.

"One thing I think would be good is military planning and tactics. Of course I could teach her myself and then she wouldn't actually have to pretend to learn. What were you going to suggest?"

"My thought was weapons training – it is good for the body, mind and reflexes and it's also something that I doubt Danae has ever done before. She'll start to learn with wooden weapons of course, but afterwards you can easily say that you want to give her a special weapon that just happens to be made of obsidian, right?"

Sparhawk nodded.

"I think that both suggestions have merit, especially yours. Weapons training is a very good idea, and that's a good way round Danae's aversion to steel.

Now, how are lessons going?"

"Every day I learn something new. However, I'm starting to think about expanding my horizons slightly. I might start some training myself and I'm thinking of talking to Danae's Talen. There are certain things that only thieves can teach; thievery being one of them. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

Guys – im sorry, but i think im gonna stop this story, think about it some more, and then repost it. I might change the name, and if i do, ill post another authors note telling you what it is. Thanks for reading 

Oh, and is anyone wants to help me – feel free to send me a message *thumbs up*


End file.
